


I Really (Really Really) Like You

by glameowstic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Panties, Shance Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: College AU. Shiro, a new TA who transferred from Galra Tech after an unfortunate car accident, is dragged to a frat party by his friends Matt and Allura, and ends up hooking up with one of its members





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> For MihaelKai, who was my recipient for the Shance Secret Santa Exchange! Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your gift!

As a rule, Shiro didn’t do parties. Parties meant people and people meant staring and then awkwardly pretending not to be staring while also whispering and pointing.

But Matt and Allura had begged and pleaded about how they needed a designated driver because they were going to quote _“get crunk and go creepin’ for frat boy dick”_.

So now he stood in the corner of Epsilon Rho Rho’s frat house living room, sipping tepid water and watching Matt do wheelies in his chair for a drunkenly impressed crowd while Allura was on her way to breaking the fraternity’s keg stand record. 

Then someone stumbles into him and without thinking Shiro drops the mostly empty cup and catches him before he can continue his fall to the floor.

“Oh shit I’m sorry, bro,” the guy laughs and looks up at him through long lashes with probably the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen. The rest of him is just as attractive, body lean and lanky, and creamy brown skin.

“Whoa,” the guy says, and he looks up and down at Shiro, his eyes lingering on his chest. “Dude you are the hottest guy at this party what are you doing staying in the corner?”

Shiro blinks, then flushes in response. “I’m Shiro,” is the only thing he manages to say and he winces at how dumb it is.

The guy just smiles though and bats his eyelashes. “The name’s Lance,” he drawls and gives an obnoxious wink that Shiro can’t help but be charmed by. “Are you here with anyone? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“I just transferred, I’m a teacher’s assistant for the physics and astronomy department along with those two,” Shiro points at Matt and Allura respectively. 

“Fun wheelchair guy and girl who’s about to break my keg stand record are your friends, and you’re just standing in the corner?” Lance asks in disbelief. “What’s the angle, playing the mysterious stranger card and hoping I’d tumble into your arms so you could take me away?”

“That and designated driver,” Shiro says, amused at Lance’s flirtations.

“Well it worked beautifully, here I am in your arms.” Lance then yanks Shiro down to by his collar. “And I really want you to _take me_ ,” he purrs.

Shiro licks his lips. Random hookups usually weren’t Shiro’s thing. But Lance was very hot and very forward.

He frowns. “I’m supposed to be their DD…”

“No problem. HEY HUNK I’M GOING TO HOOK UP WITH THIS HOT GUY BUT HIS FRIENDS ARE GONNA NEED A RIDE HOME, CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME?” Lance shouts and a large guy playing darts turns around and gives him the thumbs up.

Lance turns back to Shiro and smiles. “My bro's got it covered, so...shall we go upstairs?”

\---

They barely make it inside the room before Lance shoves Shiro on the bed and kicks the door closed. He slowly pulls off his shirt and waltzes toward the bed in a clumsy but still somehow seductive striptease.

“Like what you see?” Lance teases, and Shiro nods dumbly, and Lance crawls on top of him, reaching for his shirt.

Before he can stop Lance, warn him about what’s underneath he has his shirt rucked up and over his head with his scars and metal arm exposed.

But Lance just pushes Shiro down so he’s flat on his back and then _licks_ his abs in a long stripe from the edge of his sweatpants up to his pectorals. “Oh my god you are so fucking _hot_ , I can’t believe it,” Lance groans while rubbing his hands up and down Shiro’s arms. “I just...ugh,” he breathes and then latches onto Shiro's neck and sucks a mark there while grinding against him.

Shiro overwhelmed with Lance’s attention, has to stop him, push Lance away a bit to get him to focus. “You - ah - you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind what?” 

“Y’know...my scars...and the arm?” Shiro mutters shyly.

“Why would I mind?” Lance pulls away from his neck and looks at him with the most adorably confused expression on his face. Shiro licks his lips and then leans over to kiss him.

“No reason I guess,” he murmurs against Lance’s mouth.

They make out for a while, until Lance starts making these desperate needy moans and pulls back from him.

“Can I suck you off? I’ve kinda been thinking about it ever since I saw you, and now I think I might die if I don’t get my mouth on you.”

Shiro lets out a strangled noise and nods, and Lance scoots back off the bed to drop to his knees between Shiro’s spread legs. He pulls down his sweatpants, letting his cock - already half hard and dripping - spring free.

“Jesus fucking Christ your dick is huge,” Lance says, and he’s actually gaping at it.

“If it’s too big, you don’t have to do anything,” Shiro says, trembling. It’s been a problem with other partners before, his size. _"There’s big and then there’s too big,”_ his ex-girlfriend had used to say.

“Oh hush,” Lance chides, and then takes him in mouth. Just the head at first, little loving licks and firm sucks to it, before coaxing it down deeper until it’s sliding in his wet, pulsing throat. Shiro lies there, enjoying Lance’s lack of a gag reflex, until Lance pulls off his dick with a slurp and asks “Can you fuck me? In my ass I mean, I’m just so...god I just really need to feel you stuffed in me.” 

Shiro nods slowly, mostly concentrated on not blowing his load right then and there. “Yeah, yeah come on,” he says, and pulls Lance back up on the bed and in his lap. “I’ll fuck you. Do you have lube? Condoms?”

“In the drawer,” Lance nods toward the nightstand. “But...you don’t have to prep, I’m ah, I’m already ready,” he stammers and blushes. 

Fuck that’s hot, and Shiro grabs Lance and twists and shuffles until he’s on top of him. He unzips Lance’s jeans and pulls them down, revealing cute pale pink panties. Lance blushes and hides his face, so Shiro leans down and mouths at the tented up lace to show just how much he appreciates it. He slides a finger down to Lance’s hole and rubs around the edge of the tight, already slick muscle.

“You’re already wet and open for it. Are you that much of a needy slut for getting fucked that you went and got yourself ready before the party and put on your pretty little panties, just knowing that you were gonna spread your legs and let somebody dick you the way you’ve been aching for it.” 

Lance shivers and nods. “Was...oh Shiro...was hoping for it, I’m...I dunno I just needed it from somebody, anybody until I saw you and then-” He pauses, biting his lower lip. “And then I wanted only you.”

“I bet it wasn’t an accident, you bumping into me,” Shiro says, and he slips his fingers in just a little, just enough to get to Lance’s prostate and tease it. “I bet you did that on purpose to get my attention, and you hoped that I’d like what I saw and would come upstairs with you to give you the hard dirty fuck you need.”

“Yeah,” Lance admits, breathless and licking his lips. “Yeah that was kinda on purpose.”

Shiro huffs out a laugh and reaches for the nightstand and grabs a condom from the drawer. He rolls it on quickly then pulls Lance’s panties down to his ankles and gets between his legs to push in nice and slow so that Lance can feel every inch of him that’s dying to get inside.

“Oh my god, oh my god that is so fucking good,” Lance babbles. “So fucking good.”

“Yeah, you like that?” Shiro huffs, partly asking to tease him, but also partly just to make sure Lance is really okay. That the prep was enough for Shiro’s enormous dick and he could fuck Lance properly.

Lance whimpers. “I do, I fucking love it. No one’s ever stretched me like this. So fucking big and full, _fuck_ I wanna fucking keep you all to myself so I can have that cock whenever I want it.”

“Mmm,” Shiro hums and starts fucking him with slow but powerful thrusts. “Yeah? That what you want from me? Your personal fucktoy tied to your bed for you to ride and use whenever you need a fat cock to fill up that greedy little hole of yours? That way you don’t even have to call me for it, you can just take what you want when you want,” Shiro says, and he presses a hard kiss to Lance’s mouth and whispers “And I’d fucking let you, I’d lay there and let you use me over and over again.“ He quickens the pace, reaches down and starts jerking Lance off and they fuck like that until Lance wails and comes all over his stomach and Shiro’s hand, with Shiro following him, moaning through his own orgasm with deep, shuddery gasps.

\----

They share the afterglow in Lance’s bed, nuzzled together quietly until Lance breaks the silence.

“So like...you don’t have to answer this but I’m a nosy bitch and I wanna know-” Lance starts out hesitantly.

“What happened to my arm?” Shiro finishes. Lance nods and Shiro shrugs.

“Car accident. Me and Matt - my friend from last night, the one in the wheelchair - and his dad were driving back to Galra Tech after dinner and we got hit by a drunk driver. Who happened to be a descendant of the school’s founder and son of the chairman of the Board of Trustees.”

“Let me guess, a slap on the wrist for the Rich Boy?”

“Not even that,” Shiro snorts. “Money was thrown at the right people and we were graciously gifted with experimental treatments, Matt’s dad has bionic legs now but Matt turned his down, that’s why he’s still in the chair. He has this whole ‘blood money’ spiel that I won’t get into but you should definitely hear. I didn’t get a chance to say no, but hearing his arguments, sometimes I wish I did.”

“Wait they just chopped off your arm and put on a cyborg one without even asking you?”

Shiro shrugs again. “Sort of. I was in a coma after the accident, so my parents got to decide in my place and they were ‘persuaded’ by Galra Tech’s legal team to take the medical benefits in exchange for not suing. And my arm _was_ pretty torn up, to be fair. But yeah when I woke up, I had this -” he lifts up his arm and wiggles his metal fingers. “- And a bunch of scientists telling me how lucky I was for having one of the world’s most advanced prosthetic limbs, that the sensors are revolutionary and would cost an ordinary person like me a fortune. And all I had to do to get one was almost die and get turned into a science experiment so it was quite the deal!” Shiro laughs, empty and hollow.

“Well I’m really glad you didn’t die. And not just ‘cause you have a bomb ass dick,” Lance says and his earnest sincerity about that makes Shiro laugh for real.

He kisses Lance and stifles a yawn. 

“Mind if I crash here for the night?” Shiro asks. “I’m kind of exhausted after all that.”

“Sure. I have class in the morning, so you’ll have to leave early though.”

Shiro doesn’t mind at all and settles against Lance to fall asleep.

\---

In the morning Shiro comes home to a very hungover Matt and Allura. Both are at the kitchen table slumped over coffee and scrambled eggs. 

“You guys should have texted me, I would have stopped and got breakfast,” he says, taking off his coat before sitting at the table. He helps himself to some of Matt’s eggs - Allura was one of those weirdos who ate them with ketchup, ugh - and pours himself a cup of lukewarm coffee.

“You should have, this coffee sucks,” Allura says while making a face. Shiro sips at his and agrees. It’s the cheap instant stuff that tastes like bitter dirt. “What were you even doing, I thought you went home last night, some guy at the party ended up giving us a ride.” She stands up and heads for the fridge and chugs the last dregs of orange juice straight from the carton. “He was really impressed with my keg stand, said I broke his friend’s record.”

“Shiro was doing more important things, like getting laid,” Matt announces, waggling his eyebrows at Shiro, who blushes.

“Really now?” Allura whirls around with that mischievous grin. “Who was she? He? Were they cute?”

“He was _very_ cute, and all over Shiro,” Matt answers for him. “There was a whole group of guys he was with but he saw Shiro and just swanned over there. He even had his friend push him into Shiro for an excuse to talk to him.”

“Well then why aren’t you having breakfast with him? It’s not like you to duck out on partner without at least bringing them muffins or something.”

“He has a class this morning,” Shiro says defensively.

“Speaking of classes,” Matt says and he takes back his plate of eggs from Shiro. “Dad called me, said you weren’t picking up your phone. He needs you to cover for this morning’s lecture, buses are running late ‘cause of the weather.”

Shiro swallows and wipes his mouth. “Sure, when’s it start?”

“Fifteen minutes from now,” Matt smiles his signature shit eating grin.

\---

He manages to rush into the lecture hall right on time. All the students are seated so he heads for the front desk to start up the projector.

“Dr. Holt is running late so I will be conducting today’s lecture,” he starts. “My name is Takashi Shirogane but feel free to call me Shiro. I will be Dr. Holt’s TA for the rest of the school year,” Shiro says while turning around to face his new students.

Sitting in the front row, with an impish smile, is Lance.


End file.
